


Coshama ya marad

by Rabentochter



Category: The Hobbit - All Media Types
Genre: :D, Alle böse, Armes Thorin, Assassine!Bilbo, Badass Bilbo, Bilbo böse, Bodyguard böse, Daddy böse, Frodo hat Krebs, Ich mag Thorin sehr wenn er high ist, Ja ich bin scheiße, M/M, Mafia!Thorin, Nicht gut xD, Oh und Thorin ist high, Thorin ist wütend, Twoshot, Wer hatte überhaupt diese Erfindung mit Tags ich find die viel zu toll :D
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-06
Updated: 2016-10-10
Packaged: 2018-08-19 21:40:10
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,725
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8225596
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rabentochter/pseuds/Rabentochter
Summary: Ein Messer drückt sich an seine Kehle. Egal. Diese Haare. „Süße Locken.“ „Ich habe ein Messer an deine Kehle gedrückt.“, meint sein nächtlicher Eindringling. „Ich will dich umbringen.“ Nein, echt. Krass. Das muss Thorin sich gleich notieren, sonst würde er vergessen, dass Balin zu sagen, damit er ihn daran erinnern konnte. „Könntest du bitte Furcht zeigen?“  ,,Nö."  Warum auch.--- Twoshot. ---





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Für Luna Lion :D  
> Du wolltest eine Fortsetzung zu einer Drabble? Hier ist sie.  
> Der Twoshot, der mir mein Herz gebrochen hat, weil sie alle zu dumm sind, um sich an meinen Schreibplan zu halten und mir mit voller Absicht wehtun.  
> Und mich auslachen.  
> Böses Bagginshield D:

Der Sohn einer der gefährlichsten Mafiabossen zu sein, hatte Vorteile und Nachteile, findet Thorin. Vorteil war, man hatte Geld, wurde gefürchtet, besonders, wenn man der Erbe eines Imperiums war und man kam mit eigentlich allem weg, weil jeder Angst vor Daddy hatte.  
Nachteil, man versuchte ständig, ihn umzubringen, weswegen er immer einen Bodyguard bei sich hatte. Leben konnte ganz schön beschissen sein. Dwalin begleitete ihn immer, war sogar sein bester Freund, doch manchmal pisste einfach alles Thorin an. 

 

Mit 24 jungen Jahren musste Thorin auch oft für seinen Vater wo hinreisen, Spanien, Italien, Deutschland, Ungarn, um dort mit „Verbündeten“ und anderen „Brüdern“ zu sprechen und in Kontakt zu bleiben. Vor allem musste er zivil bleiben und schön artig einen auf Freund machen. Thorin hasste es, Freundschaften vorzuspielen. Aber was sollte er tun. Das war nun einmal sein Leben. Er war von Geburt an darauf gedrillt worden, das Geschäft seines Vaters und dessen Vaters und dessen Vaters und so weiter zu übernehmen. 

 

 

„Wird das jetzt heute noch was?“ Dwalin lehnt belustigt am Türrahmen. Thorin hebt die Augenbrauen und wuschelt sich seine Haare zu Recht. Ja, was seine Haare angeht, da war Thorin eine kleine Diva – es ist ihm bewusst. Aber wen juckte es. Er trug schließlich auch die meiste Zeit maßgeschnittene Anzüge. „Kann mich nicht daran erinnern, jemals so lange mit meinen Haaren gebraucht zu haben.“ Dwalin grinst spöttisch. „Du hattest einen Irokesen, Dwalin. Du hast den Kopf vorne über gebeugt und dir Haarspray draufgesprüht.“„Und?“ „Sah scheiße aus.“ Thorin lächelt seinen Freund dunkel an. „Besser als dein Ziegenbärtchen.“ Dwalin fasst seinen Bart zusammen, in eine Spottversion von Thorins Jugendsünde von einem Bart. „Ooooh, seht mich an“, raspelt Dwalin und streichelt das Ziegenbärtchen liebevoll, „Ich bin Thorin Durin, Sohn von Thraín und ich habe einen Bart. Ich bin toll! Ich bin wichtig!“ „Ich bereue es, dass du mein Bodyguard bist“, meint Thorin leise, „Jeden anderen hätte ich dafür umgebracht.“ Dwalin röhrt vor Gelächter. Thorin streicht sich angepisst über seinen inzwischen kürzeren, dafür aber sehr gut gepflegten Bart. Manchmal da hasst er sein Leben und seinen Kumpel schon sehr. 

 

Ehrlich gesagt, ist Thorin gelangweilt. Dwalin baggerte einen hübschen Rotschopf an – klein, süß, total Dwalins Typ – und er selbst war einfach nur so gelangweilt. Thorin wollte heute Zeit mit seinem Kumpel verbringen und Spaß haben und mit 24 Jahren ging man halt auch noch zum Saufen weg. Es scheint nur so, als ob Dwalin ganz andere Ziele im Sinn hatte, als er sich einverstanden erklärt hatte, mit ihm wegzugehen. Großartig. Angepisst verlässt Thorin den Club, scheiß auf das Bodyguard Ding und läuft die Straße herunter. Er wollte sich kein Taxi bestellen, er war eh nur knapp 20 Minuten von der Wohnung entfernt. Die Autos rauschen an ihm vorbei, die Lichter blitzen ihn und viele Menschen hasten an ihm vorbei. Thorin schnaubt. Das war es für ihn, für heute. Jetzt würde er sich nur noch in das Bett legen und pennen. Wäre vielleicht doch auch mal was zur Abwechslung. 

 

„Alles klar bei dir, Hübscher?“ Thorin späht zur Seite und erkennt einen Typen mit Glimmstängel im Mund und dunklem Hoodie neben sich. „Nope.“ „Was´n los?“ Thorin verlangsamt seinen Schritt ein wenig; Der Kerl war locker schon dreißig und ja, er sah nicht schlecht aus. Entweder wollte der Kerl ihm was andrehen oder vielleicht würde die Nacht doch nicht so schlecht verlaufen, wie Thorin gerade noch dachte. „Scheiß Abend.“, erwidert Thorin. „Mhh.“ Der süßliche Geruch von verbranntem Gras trifft Thorin ins Gesicht, als der Fremde den Rauch ausatmet. Also wohl kein nächtliches Stell-dich-ein. „Ich hab was da, was dir die restliche Nacht noch schön machen könnte.“, schlägt der Fremde dann auch schon vor und seine Stimme hat einen weichen, einlullenden Klang angenommen. „Hast du reines Zeug oder nur gemischte Kacke?“  
„Beides“, erwidert der Dealer und kramt aus seiner Jackentasche zwei kleine Päckchen hervor. „Was darf es denn sein?“ „Das Saubere.“ Thorin kramt ein paar Geldscheine hervor, die er gegen eine Packung eintauscht. „War mir ein Vergnügen mit dir Geschäfte zu machen. Hau rein!“ Der Dealer drückt ihm noch eine Business Karte in die Hand, dann haut ihm einmal brüderlich auf die Schulter und geht dann seines Weges. 

Thorin dreht sich den Joint im Apartment und zündet ihn an. Er war nicht süchtig nach dem Zeug, ihm gefielen bloß die amüsanten Nebenwirkungen und dieses Gefühl, zu wissen, dass man high ist, während man denkt, man handle normal. Nur auf den Morgen danach, darauf konnte er sehr wohl verzichten. 

Thorin starrt angestrengt durch sein Fenster. Das Fenster von der Frau ihm gegenüber in einem anderen Hotel, rosa, hell, rosa Lampen, iih, ist offen. Sie zieht die Vorhänge zu. Aber sie lässt das Fenster offen. Das Fenster. Bleibt. Offen. Thorin schüttelt den Kopf. War die bescheuert, oder was? Er kneift seine Augen angestrengt zusammen, vielleicht täuschte er sich ja und das Fenster war geschlossen. Aber nein. Er hatte Recht – natürlich hatte er Recht, Thorin hatte immer Recht, schließlich war er Thorin und ein Thorin der nicht Recht hatte, das würde einfach nicht gehen, das war wie ein Berg ohne Schuh und eine Kuh ohne Milch und ein Kuchen ohne Sahne. Oh, wenn er schon grad daran denkt, eigentlich hat Thorin sehr Lust auf einen Kuchen im Moment. Er könnte gerade essen… Vielleicht hatte er ja ein Loch im Bauch, ja, das würde es erklären. Loch im Bauch. Deswegen kommt nichts an, weil alles aus dem Loch fiel, bevor es richtig ankam. Also, das Essen, nicht der Bauch.  Dieses offene Fenster nervt ihn. Und zwar gewaltig. Die Frau würde sich doch so noch eine Erkältung holen, oder einen steifen Nacken oder einfach einen Zug! Wie unverantwortlich, so einfach ist das. Angepisst greift Thorin nach den Griffen seines eigenen Fensters und dreht die nach links. So. Jetzt. Genau. Jetzt war nicht nur sein Fenster zu, sondern auch das seiner Nachbarin. Jawohl. War er sozial heute.  
So ganz anderes als Dwalin.

 

Böser Dwalin.

Thorin liegt entspannt auf dem Bett. Wie er dahin gekommen ist? Auf allen dreien war er dahin gehoppelt, weil vier- und zweibeinig kann ja jeder. Ein Messer drückt sich an seine Kehle. Egal. Diese Haare. „Süße Locken.“ „Ich habe ein Messer an deine Kehle gedrückt.“, meint sein nächtlicher Eindringling. „Ich will dich umbringen.“ Nein, echt. Krass. Das muss Thorin sich gleich notieren, sonst würde er vergessen, dass Balin zu sagen, damit er ihn daran erinnern konnte. „Könntest du bitte Furcht zeigen?“  ,,Nö."  Warum auch. 

Der Assassine sieht ihn leicht verzweifelt an. 

„Du bist nicht mal der Erste, der das tun will. Irgendwann verliert man seine Angst.“, oder ist high, „Und deine Locken sehen wirklich flauschig aus.“ Der Assassine schnüffelte. Hatte der einen Schnüffelfetisch? Oder war das einfach nur seine Art, zu atmen? Süß. Un-be-schreib-lich süüüüüß. „Scheiße, man, du hast was genommen. Du bist high.“ Thorin nickt artig. „Ja.“ Er wollte diesen Typen wiedersehen. Musste. „Daher lad ich dich auf einen Kaffee um zwei ein.“ Der Killer seufzt tief. „Bei dir läuft echt was schief, man.“  
Thorin schmunzelt und ignoriert, dass der Druck des Messers immer stärker wurde. „Kommst du?“ „Ich soll dich umbringen.“, wiederholt der Killer, langsam, wie, als ob man mit einem Baby redet. „Und?“ „Sollte dich das nicht verstören?“ „Ich bring selbst Leute um. Also, nein.“ „Ja und genau deswegen soll ich ja dich umlegen!“

„Mein Dad wird dich jagen“, erwidert Thorin, dunkles Amüsement ist in seiner Stimme erkennbar, „Dich. Deine Familie“ „Hab ich nicht, vielen Dank.“, schnitt der Auftragskiller ein. „Dein Haustier. Deinen Bäcker. Dein Waisenhaus. Leute, die du flüchtig kennst.“ Thorin zählt ruhig einen nach dem anderen auf. Versuchte, den Blonden zu provozieren, auch wenn das Sprechen immer unangenehmer wurde mit dem Messer an seiner Kehle. 

„Hör auf!“, donnert er dann schließlich. „Dein Dad wird mich nicht finden“, sagt er schließlich und drückte fester zu, dieses Mal spürt Thorin, wie Blut zu tropfen beginnt.  „Wenn du das sagst.“ Hatte er schon den Knopf gedrückt? Den, um Dwalin zu rufen? Hatte er sein Armband überhaupt an? Probehalber drückt er sein linkes Handgelenk fest auf die Matratze – sein Armband war da. Hoffentlich hatte er auch den Knopf gedrückt. Er drückt noch ein wenig fester und dann hörte er ein leises „Klick“. Dwalin war jetzt alarmiert. 

„Kleiner“, murmelt Thorin, „Ich gebe dir eine letzte Chance: Entweder du gehst jetzt, ob du morgen kommst, ist deine Wahl, ich würde mich freuen, oder du bleibst und wirst es bereuen.“ „Niemand weiß, dass ich hier bin.“ „Sicher.“ Thorin schnaubt. 

Unsicherheit beginnt sich auf dem Gesicht des Blonden zu zeigen. Dann blickt er sich suchend im Zimmer um. „Hier sind keine Kameras.“ „Nope.“ Eine Weile starrt ihn der Blonde einfach nur an. Thorin rollt mit den Augen. „Sag mal, bist du überhaupt ein professioneller Killer?“ Thorin runzelt die Stirn. Langsam kommen ihm Zweifel. 

 

„Nein“, murmelt Thorin dann und ein Grinsen breitet sich auf seinem Gesicht aus, „Bist du nicht. Du bist in Ausbildung.“ Sein Gegenüber ist wie erstarrt, Augen huschen hin und her. „Awww, ich sollte dein Erster sein.“ Vielleicht keine so gute Idee, seinen potentiellen Mörder so zu foppen. Aber Thorin kann nicht anders, als noch dreckiger zu grinsen. Das Messer an seiner Kehle lockert sich ein wenig, fühlte sich da jemand etwa ertappt? „Ich...“ Thorin hebt eine Augenbraue. „Das ist nicht wahr. Ich habe schon Leute getötet.“ „Videospiele zählen nicht, Kleiner.“ „Ich habe sie gefoltert.“ „Mhm.“, Thorin bleckte die Zähne, „Hat es dir Spaß gemacht? Hast du es so lange es ging, ausgedehnt, deinen Spaß dran gehabt? Oder hast du immer versucht, es so schnell wie möglich zu beenden?“ Und sein Killer ist abgelenkt, starrt abwesend an die Wand. Thorin schubst den Blonden von sich und nimmt dann seine Position ein. Das Messer, kurz zuvor an seiner Kehle, ist jetzt am Hals des anderen. Mit der anderen Hand hält er die Hände des anderen fest. 

„Hi.“, grinst Thorin amüsiert und beugt sich ein Stück runter. „So schön, dich wiederzusehen. Siehst sogar noch besser aus von dem Winkel.“ Er zwinkert ihm zu. „Dann erzähl mir mal deinen Namen.“ Der Blonde schüttelt seinen Kopf und Thorins Blick fällt auf die Locken, die schön mitfliegen. „Ach, komm schon.“ 

Die Tür fliegt krachend auf.  
„Thorin.“  
„Dwalin. Schön dich zu sehen, Kumpel.“ Der Blonde stöhnt auf. „Sieht so aus, als hättest du alles unter Kontrolle?“ Thorin steht auf und nimmt Dwalin in Augenschein. Scheint so, als ob er Dwalin gründlich die Tour vermasselt hätte. Den Knutschflecken, geschwollenen Lippen und nicht ordentlich zugeknüpftem Hemd nach zu urteilen. 

 

Thorin beäugt seinen Blonden, der einfach im Bett liegen bleibt. Geschlagen.  
„Also, nochmal, dein Name?“  
„Bilbo Baggins.“  
„Freut mich.“, meint Thorin und kramt aus dem Kühlschrank eine Flasche Wasser.  
„Brauchst du mich hier überhaupt noch?“ Dwalin sieht ihn fragend an. „Hast du es eilig?“, frotzelt Thorin. „Wir haben noch ein Hühnchen zu rupfen.“, knurrt Dwalin ihn an. „Später.“ Thorin dreht sich zu Bilbo um und drückt ihm die Flasche in die Hand. „Dann erzähl mir doch mal, wieso man dich zu einem Killer ausbildet, Bilbo.“ Bilbo antwortet ihm nicht. Nicht mal, als Dwalin seine Finger knacksen lässt. „Wir haben drei mögliche Auskommen, Bilbo“, meint Thorin samtig, die Wirkung seines Joints lässt auch schon nach, er spürt das Kopfweh schon ein wenig. „Erstens, du erzählst uns, warum und wir versuchen, eine Lösung zu suchen.“ Bilbo starrt ihn entgeistert an. Dwalin ist die Kinnlade runtergefallen. Thorin winkt ab.  
„Tu ich nur, weil ich dich interessant finde. Normalerweise mach ich das nicht.“ Er seufzt. „Zwei, wir zwingen es aus dir raus und wir lassen dich gehen. Und die dritte Möglichkeit, wir foltern es aus dir raus, danach wird meinem Dad Bericht erstattet und dann kannst du es dir selbst ausmalen, was dann kommt.“ 

„Ich hab mir von Greenleaf Geld geliehen. Das war vor einem Jahr“, murmelt Bilbo schließlich und öffnet die Flasche. „Mein Neffe hatte Krebs, brauchte eine Therapie und ich hatte kein Geld.“ Er spielt mit dem Deckel herum. „Eine Zeit lang konnte ich das Geld auch zurückzahlen, aber dann wurden die Therapien teurer, mehr Medikamente wurden benötigt und das Geld war schon aufgebraucht.“ Bilbo beißt sich auf seine Lippen. „Also bin ich noch einmal zu Greenleaf, bekam auch den Nachschub. Aber jetzt musste ich mehr zurückzahlen. Wie dumm, dass ich nebenbei noch zur Schule ging, nicht volljährig war und daher sowieso nur 4 Stunden am Tag arbeiten durfte.“ 

„Du konntest deine Schulden nicht mehr bezahlen“, schlussfolgert Thorin und Bilbo nickt. „Schließlich einigten wir uns darauf, dass ich als Gegenleistung in Ausbildung bei einer seiner Auftragskiller werde.“ „Was ist mit deinem Neffen?“ „Starb vor gut einem halben Jahr. Er hat nicht mehr auf die Chemos angesprochen und dann ging es ganz schnell.“ „Tut mir leid.“ „Was ich nicht verstehe“, meint Dwalin mit einem Knurren in der Stimme, „Ist, warum du dann damit beauftragt worden bist, Thorin umzulegen.“ Da ist definitiv Misstrauen in seiner Stimme. „Wahrscheinlich, weil er gehofft hat, dass ihr mich erledigt.“ Bilbo lächelt sie schwach an. 

„Willst du immer noch ein Assassine werden?“ Dwalin sieht Bilbo fragend an. Bilbo zieht eine Grimasse. „Nicht wirklich.“ „Du bist 18, richtig?“ Bilbo nickt langsam. Dwalin wirft Thorin einen kalkulierenden Blick zu. „Der Idiot hier hat dir versprochen, eine Lösung zu finden. Wie wäre es mit der hier: Du kommst mit uns mit, machst deinen Schulabschluss.“ Bilbo sieht ihn ungläubig an. „Was?“ Dwalin zuckt mit den Schultern. „Damit würdest du mir und der restlichen Familie einen Gefallen tun.“ „Wie das?“ „Weil der Idiot dort sonst uns ewig in den Ohren liegt und leidet und jammert.“ Dwalin grinst. „Selbstsüchtige Gründe, du versteht schon. Er ist zwar schon erwachsen, benimmt sich aber zu weilen wie das größte Kind.“ „Danke.“, meint Thorin trocken, auch wenn er zugeben muss, dass der Gedanke, dass Bilbo mit ihnen kommt, ihm gefällt. Sehr sogar. „Und was ist der Haken dabei?“ 

„Kannst du kochen?“ Bilbo nickt mit gerunzelter Stirn. Thorin grinst. „Dann kochst du. Niemand kann kochen. Außer Bombur und der würde sich auch über eine Hilfe freuen.“ „Und das wars?“ Bilbo sieht ihn ungläubig an. „Ein Date.“ Thorin sieht Bilbo an. „Nur eins. Also, nichts gegen weitere, aber zu mindestens eins.“ 

Bilbo sieht zu Dwalin. „Er benimmt sich echt wie ein Kind.“ Dwalin nickt seufzend. „Ich stehe hier.“, meint Thorin, „Ich höre euch. Laut. Und deutlich.“ 

 

Bilbo nickt langsam. „In Ordnung. Ich komme mit.“  
„Großartig. Dann kann ich ja wieder gehen.“ Dwalin verschwindet. 

Thorin sieht ihm interessiert nach. Dwalin war ja schnell wieder abgehauen.  
„Und jetzt?“ Bilbo sieht ihn fragend an. „  
Schlafen.“, murmelt Thorin und haut sich in das Bett neben Bilbo. 

 

Er dämmert schon ein wenig vor sich hin, als er ein leises: „Sorry, Thorin.“ Hört. 

Eine Hand legt sich auf seinen Mund. Thorin reißt seine Augen auf. Bilbo kniet neben ihm auf dem Bett. „Das war richtig süß von dir, weißt du.“ Thorin versucht sich aufzurichten, aber dann sitzt Bilbo blitzschnell auf seiner Brust. Pinnt seine Arme mit den Knien fest und macht sich schwer. „Dass du helfen wolltest. Hätte ich ehrlich gesagt, nicht gedacht.“ Bilbo streicht mit seiner freien Hand durch sein schwarzes Haar. „Glaubst du mir, dass ich das hier sehr bereue?“ Bilbo seufzt und kramt dann nach etwas in seinem schwarzen Pulli.  
„Hätten wir uns unter anderen Umständen kennengelernt, wäre ich definitiv um zwei aufgetaucht.“ Bilbo schüttelt den Kopf. Und Thorin spürt, wie ihm kalt wird, Panik in ihm aufflattert. „Das Problem ist nur, dass das nicht geht.“  
Er nimmt seine Hand weg und Thorin öffnet seinen Mund reflexartig, dann schiebt Bilbo etwas in seinen Mund. Es ist klein. Wie eine Pille. „Ich erschieße Leute nicht. Viel zu grausam. Nein.“ Bilbo schüttelt den Kopf. „Du wirst einschlafen, Thorin. Keine Schmerzen. Klingt das nicht gut?“

Thorin will den Kopf schütteln, er kann die Pille spüren, auf seiner Zunge, oh Gott, er darf nicht draufbeißen. Nicht draufbeißen. Nicht beißen. Dwalin. Er braucht Dwalin.  
Bilbo hält seine Nase zu, massiert seinen Kehlkopf. Thorin kennt es. Er darf nicht schlucken, nicht draufbeißen. Am Leben bleiben. Alles würde gut werden. Wo war Dwalin? 

„Shh.“, murmelt Bilbo leise. „Shh.“ 

Thorin blinzelt, noch immer hatte er nicht geschluckt, aber ihm geht die Luft aus. Tränen treten in seine Augen. Dís. Er würde Dís zurücklassen. Schließlich setzt der Schluckreflex ein, aber immerhin hatte er nicht draufgebissen. Das würde wieder werden. Vielleicht war es auch gar nicht so schlimm, da er nicht draufgebissen hatte. Bilbo lässt ab und Thorin kann wieder atmen.  
„Ganz ruhig.“ Er kann nicht ganz ruhig. Seine Familie. Dís. Seine Neffen. Er musste zu ihnen zurück. Er hatte es ihnen versprochen. Seine Glieder fangen an, schwer zu werden. Nein. Wachbleiben.  
„Es ist gleich vorbei, Thorin.“ Bilbo drückt ihm einen Kuss auf die Stirn. 

Nein. Er kann… er kann doch nicht so abtreten. Das geht nicht.  
Bilbo nimmt schließlich auch die Hand von seinem Mund weg.  
„Gleich geschafft, Thorin.“  
„Warum?“, würgt Thorin hervor. Es ist so schwer zu sprechen. So schwer.  
„Hab ich vorhin erzählt. Nur, dass Frodo nicht tot ist und du nicht mein erstes Opfer bist.“

Er kommt sich so verraten vor. Und alles wird so leicht. Warum. Scheiße, seine Neffen. Was wü

 

Thorin wird ganz still unter ihm. Ruhig. 

Bilbo seufzt auf. Dann schließt er Thorins Augen und begibt sich zu Tür.  
„Schlaf gut, Thorin.“


	2. Chapter 2

„Ich hab ihn umgebracht. Könnte ich jetzt meinen Neffen zurückhaben?“ Bilbo sieht seinen Boss mit hochgezogener Augenbraue an. Was für ein Dussel aber auch, dass Thranduil Greenleaf, seines Zeichens Mafioso, gerne spät erst ins Bett ging und beim leichtesten Sonnenschein schon wieder aus dem Bett hüpfte.

 

„Nein.“ 

 

Bilbo ballt seine Hände zu Fäuste. „Nicht?“, fragt er leise und ja, er wünscht sich, er hätte Thranduil anstelle von Thorin die Pille in den Rachen gestopft. Immerhin war Thorin nett gewesen, sogar aufrichtig um ihn besorgt. „Hast du einen Beweis, dass der Sohn meines liebsten Feindes tot ist?“ Thranduil hebt seine erstaunlich dicken Augenbrauen. Bilbo schnaubt. „Du weißt genau, dass ich meinen Opfern einschlafen lasse.“ „Ich kann mich nicht entsinnen“, murmelt Thranduil, „Dir die Erlaubnis gegeben zu haben, vertraulich mit mir zu reden.“ „Würden Sie mir bitte meinen Neffen zurückgeben, Sir?“ „Gleiche Antwort wie zuvor, Baggins. Ich warte erst auf einen Beweis. Danach kannst du von mir aus deinen Neffen wiederhaben.“ Definitiv die falsche Wahl getroffen mit Thorin, denkt sich Bilbo und knirscht mit seinen Zähnen. „In Ordnung, Sir.“ „Geh und besuch deinen Neffen. Spiel mit ihm oder was auch sonst.“ Bilbo kann es sich nicht verkneifen, beim Hinausgehen mit den Augen zu rollen. Gott, er hasste diesen Menschen so sehr. Da war einmal eine Zeit der Bewunderung gewesen, der Dankbarkeit, erinnert sich Bilbo, aber inzwischen? Alles verpufft. Nicht zuletzt, da Thranduil Greenass seinen Neffen als Geisel genommen hatte. Frodo war erst zehn. Niemand fasste seinen Neffen an, nicht ohne dafür zu zahlen.

 

Frodo war seine Familie und Bilbo möge lieber verdammt sein, als zuzulassen, dass seinem Wonnebrocken etwas passierte. Selbst den Krebs hatten sie zusammen besiegt und ja, dafür war Bilbo seinem Boss wirklich dankbar, dass er ihm Geld gegeben hatte. Und dann noch einmal. Auch, wenn Bilbo es ihm dann nicht mehr in Münzen zurückzahlen konnte. 

 

Nie hätte Bilbo gedacht, einmal ein Auftragskiller zu sein. Aber was tat man nicht alles für die, die einem nahestanden? 

 

Dís schüttelt den Kopf. „Nein. Nein. Das glaube ich nicht. Nein.“ Thraín sieht sie verzweifelt an. „Dís, ich weiß, dass ist schwer zu verstehen, aber du solltest es akzeptieren.“ „Das Thorin tot ist? Von einem Fremdem reingelegt worden ist? Nein. Nicht Thorin.“ „Dís.“ Dwalin sieht so aus, als ob er gleich weinen würde. „Als ich ihn abholen wollte, hat er schon nicht mehr geatmet.“ Dís verengt ihre Augen, geht auf Dwalin zu und haut ihm auf die Brust. Mehrmals. Hart. „Du.“, meint sie und Wut flackert in ihr auf, „Du solltest auf meinen Bruder aufpassen. Das war dein Job, du verdammtes Rindvieh!“ „Es tut mir leid!“ „Es tut dir leid?“ Dís Lautstärke steigert sich, bis sie Dwalin schließlich anschreit. „Was hilft es mir, wenn es dir leidtut? Mein Bruder ist trotzdem tot! Weil du es vermasselt hast! Es tut mir leid! Ja, weißt du, mir auch. Dass ich dachte, du könntest auf ihn aufpassen!“ Abrupt wendet sie sich ab und geht zu Thorin, der starr auf dem Bett liegt.

Dwalin hatte vor einer Stunde angerufen, dass er Thorin tot aufgefunden hatte. Es war da acht Uhr morgens gewesen, Thorin wäre um eins zu einem Treffen mit Thranduil verabredet gewesen. Irgendeine Lieferung, die vertauscht worden war oder sowas. Sie mussten Thranduil immer noch Bescheid geben. 

„Ich kümmere mich um Thorins Termine heute.“, sagt Balin und Dís nickt erleichtert. Ihre Jungs hatte sie Zuhause gelassen. Sie wollte sich erst sicher sein, dass das mit Thorin wahr war, bevor sie es ihnen sagte. Balin verlässt das Zimmer, Dwalin folgt ihm. Es sind jetzt nur noch sie und ihr Dad in dem Zimmer. Und Thorin natürlich, aber sie konnte Thorin wohl nur noch schlecht mitzählen, oder?   
„Hast du es den Jungs schon gesagt?“

 

Dís schüttelt den Kopf. „Nein, nein, hab ich noch nicht. Ich wollte mir erst sicher sein, bevor… du weißt schon.“ Thraín nickt verständnisvoll. „Ich kann es einfach nicht fassen“, murmelt Dís leise, „Dass er einfach so weg sein soll. So von heute auf morgen.“ Sie erstarrt. Was, wenn… 

 

„Darf ich mich von ihm verabschieden?“, fragt sie ihren Vater dann. „Sicher.“ Und damit verlässt Thraín ebenfalls das Zimmer. Dís rauscht an Thorins Seite.

 

Balin hatte gesagt, er würde sich um Thorins Termine von heute kümmern. Vielleicht war sie auch nur einfältig und schaffte es nicht, zu realisieren, was passiert war, aber… es sprach so vieles dagegen, dass Thorin tot war. 

 

Zum einen würde Thorin sich niemals von einem Fremden so überrumpeln lassen. Nicht ihr Bruder, der Misstrauen verkörperte. Nicht er. Und dass Dwalin ihren Bruder alleine ließ, klar. Noch nie hatte Dwalin seine Pflicht vernachlässigt. Dad hatte viel zu ruhig gewirkt, viel zu gefasst. Oder war das deswegen, weil er den Anblick von toten Menschen in der Familie schon gewohnt war? Dís kann sich nicht wirklich an ihren jüngeren Bruder Frerín erinnern, nur noch an einem grinsenden kleinen Scheißer, der alles mit voller Absicht falsch machte. War mit fünf gestorben. Dís war da acht oder so. 

 

„Thorin?“ Sie tastet seinen Hals nach einem Pulsschlag ab, am Handgelenk. Sie spürt nichts. „Thorin, bitte.“ Aber Dís spürt weiterhin nichts. „Das darfst du nicht.“, murmelt Dís und beobachtet seinen Brustkorb. Vielleicht atmete er ja noch und sie fand lediglich den Puls nicht. 

 

 

„Baggins.“ 

 

Bilbo dreht sich herum. Sir Thranduil steht dort mit einem fetten Grinsen im Gesicht. „Gut gemacht. Du kannst deinen Neffen mitnehmen.“ Bilbo nickt, steht auf und nimmt Frodo an der Hand. Thranduil weicht zur Seite, als sie die Tür durchschreiten. 

 

„Ich erwarte dich morgen zurück zur Arbeit, Baggins.“ 

 

„Natürlich, Sir.“ 

 

Bilbo beschleunigt seinen Schritt, er will Frodo einfach nur noch aus Thranduils Nähe haben. Weg, weit weg. 

 

Er nimmt sein Handy raus und schreibt ein kurzes „Fertig“ an Gandalf. Sie laufen ein Stück an der Straße entlang, Bilbo kauft Frodo ein Eis, nachdem sein Neffe sehnsuchtsvoll zur Eisdiele starrt. 

 

Dann hält ein silberlackierter Opel neben ihnen. „Steigt ein.“ Es ist Gandalf. Bilbo öffnet für Frodo die Hintertür und klettert selbst auf den Beifahrersitz. „Danke fürs Abholen.“, meint Bilbo und während er auf der Fahrt immer wieder einen Blick in den Rückspiegel wirft, um sich zu vergewissern, dass Frodo immer noch da ist. „Kein Problem“, antwortet Gandalf und hält ihm eine Packung Gummibärchen hin. „Willst du?“ Bilbo schüttelt den Kopf. Er mochte Gummibärchen, aber definitiv nicht von Gandalf. 

 

„Kleine Planänderung. Wir fahren direkt zu Durins.“ 

 

„Was?“, fährt Bilbo Gandalf entrüstet an. Er wollte Frodo erst nachhause bringen, in Sicherheit. „Es ist besser, der Junge ist da besser geschützt.“ „Du willst, dass ich ihn zu einer Mafiosofamilie bringe, grad nachdem ich ihn aus den Händen einer anderen gerissen habe?“ „Planänderung.“ Gandalf zuckt mit den Schultern. „Sie werden Frodo nichts tun, Bilbo, vertrau mir.“ „Lieber nicht.“ Gandalf hebt eine graue Augenbraue. Überhaupt, schon wieder war der Mann nur in Grau gekleidet. 

 

 

„Ich will das Gegengift. Jetzt.“ 

 

Bilbo sieht mit hochgezogener Augenbraue zu der Frau, die ihn angesprochen hat. Nicht viel älter als Thorin, gleiche Haarfarbe, Augenfarbe. Seine Schwester? Die war nicht eingeweiht, soweit er weiß. „Ich verstehe nicht, was du meinst.“, erwidert Bilbo ruhig. „Jetzt, Baggins.“, knurrt sie. Bilbo dreht sich um und sieht zu Gandalf, der nickt. „Sie ist die Planänderung, Bilbo.“ Er dreht sich zu ihr um. „Hab seinen Puls gemessen mit einem Messgerät, als mir aufgefallen ist, dass er noch atmet.“ „Dwalin hat ihm wohl schon früher als verabredet den ersten Teil des Gegengifts verabreicht.“, meint Gandalf und verdreht die Augen. „Sonst hätte sie nichts gemerkt.“ „Kriege ich jetzt den anderen Teil? Ich hätte meinen Bruder gerne wieder zurück.“ Gandalf reicht ihr eine Spritze und mit der in der Hand verschwindet Thorins Schwester. 

 

 

7„Warum sind wir jetzt sofort hierhergefahren? Weil sie nicht warten konnte?“ Bilbo zieht die Augenbrauen hoch. Gandalf nickt. „Du musst verstehen, Bilbo, Dís ist eine sehr eindrucksvolle Frau und man sollte am besten nicht mit ihr streiten.“ 

 

Thraín tritt zu ihnen. „Mister Baggins.“ Er reicht ihm die Hand, die Bilbo schüttelt. „Mister Durin. Gut, sie wiederzusehen.“ Thraín nickt. „Es tut mir leid, wegen der Planänderung, aber mit Dís ist nicht zu spaßen.“ „Das scheint jeder zu sagen.“ „Oh, dem ist so.“ Dwalin kommt zu ihnen und trägt einen großen Handabdruck auf dem Gesicht. „Dwalin.“ „Bilbo.“ Thorins Bodyguard nickt ihm zu. „War Thorin erträglich? Oder zu anhänglich?“ Bilbo winkt ab. „War ganz süß, eigentlich.“ Dwalin hebt die Augenbrauen zweifelnd. „Wirklich.“, meint Bilbo, deutet dann auf seinen Neffen. „Das ist Frodo. Mein Neffe. Der eigentlich jetzt zuhause sein sollte.“ 

 

„Es tut mir wirklich leid.“, sagt Thraín zu Bilbo. „Aber Dís war kurz davor, alles auseinander zu nehmen.“ „Wenn Frodo hier etwas passiert, bringe ich euch alle um“, meint Bilbo, während er zugleich Frodos Ohren zuhält, der Junge muss ja nicht alles mithören, „Oder Thorin. Dann aber wirklich.“ „Ich verstehe.“ 

 

 

Dís spritzt die hellblaue Flüssigkeit Thorin in den Arm und wartete dann ab. Was zur Hölle war das überhaupt für ein Gift gewesen? Drei Finger sind an das Handgelenk ihres Bruders gepresst, der allmählich auch schneller wird im Schlagen. Und kräftiger. Dann röchelt Thorin und seine Augen öffnen sich. 

 

„Thorin.“ Dís fällt ihm erleichtert um den Hals, fällt mit auf das Bett, erdrückt ihn. „Dís?“, krächzt Thorin unter ihr. „Ja, du Idiot.“ Breite Arme schlingen sich um sie, drücken sie fest. Dís vergräbt ihr Gesicht in Thorins Halsbeuge, der Idiot stank nach Alkohol und Drogen, aber es ist ihr so egal, Thorin war wieder am Leben und lebte. Atmete. War nicht tot. Nur zögerlich richtet Dís sich schließlich wieder auf, Thorin setzt sich mit dem Rücken an die Wand gelehnt hin. „Ich kann also davon ausgehen, dass du nichts davon wusstest?“ Thorin sieht sie müde an. „Nein. Ich schwöre es.“ Thorin nickt, langsam. „Was weißt du noch?“ Dís kuschelt sich an ihn ran und ja, sie ist erwachsen, sie ist 22, aber sie brauchte jetzt das Wissen, dass Thorin da war und noch lebendig war und atmete. „Nachdem die Wirkung der ersten Tablette eingesetzt hat? Nichts, Dís. Ich war auf einmal weg. Ich habe wirklich geglaubt, ich würde sterben.“ Seine Mundwinkel zucken. „Ich glaube, ich hatte noch nie so sehr Angst.“ „Du hast dich also wirklich von einem Fremden überrumpeln lassen?“ Thorin wirft ihr einen langen Blick zu. „Das erste und das letzte Mal, Dís. Ich war angetrunken, high und er war süß.“ „Und steht in unserem Gang.“, fügt Dís hinzu. Thorin versteift sich. „Du musst ihn nicht sehen, Thorin.“ „Weißt du, was der Plan war, Dís?“ Sie schüttelt den Kopf. Er schnaubt lachend. „Dad war besorgt. Und wollte Thranduil loswerden.“ „Weswegen war Dad besorgt?“ 

 

Thorin hebt eine Augenbraue. „Dass ich abhängig werde von Drogen. Die Fundins ebenso.“ „Dwalin und Balin wussten davon Bescheid?“ Thorin brummelt zustimmend. „Dwalin hat mich geheilt, eine Stunde oder so, nachdem Bilbo gegangen war. Und während ich wieder zu mir gekommen bin, hat er mir eine Spritze gegeben. Und mir dann den Plan erklärt.“ Thorin fährt sich durch das Haar. „Und dann hat der Shit gewirkt. War dieses Mal nur wie Einschlafen.“ „Der Sinn dabei war es, dass du Angst vor Drogen kriegst?“ Dís sieht ihn ungläubig an. Thorin nickt. 

 

Die Tür geht auf. Thraín, Bilbo und ein Mann in grau betreten das Zimmer. „Muss ihn nicht sehen, wenn ich nicht will, eh?“, flüstert Thorin leise. 

 

„Ja, das war der Plan. Zu mindestens so ungefähr.“ Thraín nickt ihm zu und Thorin meint, eine gewisse Erleichterung in den Augen seines Vaters zu erkennen, aber das interessiert ihn nicht. „Das ist Gandalf, der Chemiker, der das ganze überhaupt erst zusammengemischt und ermöglicht hat.“, stellt Thraín den Unbekannten vor. Thorin hebt eine Augenbraue. Sollte er jetzt aus dem Bett springen und „Danke, danke!“, sagen? Vor allem, da er seine Beine immer noch nicht spüren konnte? Wirklich? „Bilbo kennst du ja bereits.“ 

 

„Dann, bitte, Dad“, meint Dís kühl, „Was war dein toller Plan?“ „Das Thorin aufhört, Drogen zu nehmen. Ich wollte nicht, dass er abhängig wird, versteht das bitte. Ich dachte mir, dass so ein Erlebnis, wie zu sterben wegen Drogen, passend wäre, damit er aufhört. Hat Dwalin dann aber verbockt, weil er Schiss bekommen hat.“ „Weiter.“ „Und Greenleaf nebenbei zu beseitigen. Da kam Bilbo ins Spiel, den Bofur schon seit einer Weile wegen seiner Killeraufträge im Visier hatte. Und Nori sowieso.“ Bilbo nickt. Thorin seine rechte Augenbraue wandert noch ein Stück höher. „Thraín hat mich kontaktiert, kurz nachdem Thranduil meinen Neffen als Geisel genommen hat. Ich lege dich in gewisser Weise um, hole meinen Neffen zurück – der einfachste Teil, wirklich.“ „Ich versprach ihm die Möglichkeit auf eine anständigere Arbeit, wenn er das tun würde.“, fügt Thraín hinzu. 

 

„Und da niemand ungestraft Frodo anfasst, bringe ich Greenleaf um. Seine Schuld.“, meint Bilbo noch und zuckt mit den Schultern. „Zwei, drei Fliegen mit einer Klappe geschlagen.“ 

 

„Dann, bitte, warum bist du noch hier?“, meint Thorin leise, dunkel. „Solltest du dann nicht dabei sein, Greenleaf das Licht auszublasen?“ „Bin gleich weg.“, sagt Bilbo, „Ich wurde nur dazu überredet, meinen Neffen hier zu stationieren und nicht Zuhause, weil es hier sicherer ist.“ „Großartig.“ Dís drückt seine Hand. „Gibt’s noch einen Grund, warum ihr hier seid?“ „Das ist kein Grund, gleich wieder schmollen zu gehen, Thorin.“ „Kein Grund?“ Thorin schnaubt. „Dwalin hatte echt Recht mit dem großem Kind – Gerede.“, murmelt Bilbo. „Solltest du nicht gehen und dich nützlich machen, Baggins?“, knurrt Thorin. 

 

 

Das Gefühl in seinen Beinen ist größtenteils immer noch nicht da, aber Thorin schafft es trotzdem, aus dem Raum zu schlurfen. Dís läuft neben ihm her. Dwalin springt von seinem Sitz auf, sobald er Thorin sieht. „Du solltest noch nicht rumlaufen.“ „So besorgt um mein Wohlergehen?“, meint Thorin spöttelnd und geht dann weiter. „Ja. Dein Dad auch. Die Menge, die du an Drogen konsumiert hast, das kann nicht gesund sein, Thorin!“  „Verstanden.“, meint Thorin, gezwungen ruhig. „Und das hättest du nicht einfach mal sagen können, Dwalin? Verdammt, du hättest mit mir reden können!“ Er dreht sich zu Dís um. „Bitte sag mir, dass du mit dem Auto da bist und wir von hier wegkönnen.“ Dís nickt und öffnet die Tür, lässt sie dann hinter ihnen zuknallen. 

 

„Die Jungs werden sich freuen, dich wiederzusehen.“ 

 

 

 

 

Es war einfach, Thranduil umzubringen. Bilbo war einfach zurückgekehrt und zur Küche gegangen. Der Koch dort, Galion, war sein Freund und kochte auch mal was für Bilbo, der es meistens einfach nicht schaffte, noch Essen zu kochen nach einem Training oder einer Foltersession. War ein netter Typ. Bilbo ließ in Tee um eins eine seiner Tabletten fallen. Sie würde sich auflösen, ihre Wirkung entfalten und das wars. Geschmacks- und geruchslos. Ganz einfach. 

 

Er war dann auch schnell wieder draußen und kehrte zu den Durins zurück, um Frodo abzuholen. 

 

 

Es vergeht eine ganze Zeit, bis Bilbo schließlich irgendwann einen Zettel an seiner Tür findet. Ein kleines Lächeln breitet sich auf seinem Gesicht aus. 

 

 

Morgen, Kaffee um 2. 

 

 

 

 

Thorin wartet im Café auf Bilbo. Es war zwei Häuser von seiner alten Wohnung entfernt, Bilbo war sicherlich klar, welches Thorin gemeint hatte. Es hatte eine Zeitlang gedauert, ehe Thorin das gesamte Geschehen verarbeitet hatte. Sein Vater hatte mehr oder weniger beauftragt ihn töten zu lassen, sein bester Freund und Ratgeber waren in den Plan mit verwickelt gewesen und das… das haute ganz schön rein. Die erste Zeit hatte er nur bei Dís, Víli und ihren zwei Rabauken gewohnt. Fíli war grad aus den Windeln entwachsen, sorgte allerdings jetzt schon für eine Menge Gebrüll und Geschrei und sein kleiner Bruder war auch nicht gerade die Unschuld in Person. Außer, wenn sie schliefen. Dann waren Fíli und Kíli die knuffigsten Wesen auf der Welt. 

 

Schließlich hatte Thorin seinen Frieden damit gefunden. Was aber nicht hieß, dass die Sache geklärt wäre. Er hatte mehr oder weniger zu allen den Kontakt abgebrochen (außer seiner Schwester und ihrer Familie, die waren in Ordnung) und sich geweigert, sich irgendwie um das Familiengeschäft zu kümmern. Wahrscheinlich behaupteten sie, dass er schmollte, wie ein übergroßes Kind, aber Thorin wollte es ihnen einfach nur heimzahlen.

 

Immerhin ließ er seine Finger jetzt von Drogen. Hatte der Plan zu mindestens in zwei Punkten Erfolg gehabt – Thranduil war auch tot und damit war das Imperium der Greenleafs auch mehr zerschlagen als nicht, da Legolas 15 war und nicht so wirklich wusste, was er tun sollte und die Durins nach und nach den Laden aufkauften – inklusive der Angestellten. 

 

Jetzt blieben nur noch drei andere Mafioso Familien in Großbritannien übrig und sollten die auch irgendwann weg sein, gehörte das Land den Durins. 

 

Jetzt blieb nur noch abzuwarten, ob Bilbo kam oder nicht. 

 

Thorin war geduldig. Seltener Charakterzug bei ihm, aber wenn es das wert war? Er hatte Bilbo nicht mehr aus seinem Kopf bekommen können, auch, wenn er versuchte, ihn zu hassen. Es ging nicht. Bilbo blieb in seinem Kopf hängen. 

 

Zudem wollte er mit Bilbo beginnen und danach wieder anfangen, mit den anderen Kontakt aufzunehmen. Die Alpträume verschwanden auch langsam mit der Zeit, ein Grund, warum Thorin die Wohnung gewechselt hatte, immer hatte er die Befürchtung gehabt, er würde dort drinnen sterben. 

 

 

Kindisch. 

 

 

„Schön, dich zu sehen, Thorin.“ 

 

Thorin sieht hoch, reißt seinen Blick von seinem Kaffee, in den er gedankenverloren gestarrt hatte. 

 

Bilbo setzt sich auf den Stuhl ihn gegenüber. 

 

Ich freue mich auf, Bilbo.“ 

 

Bilbo lächelt ihn zögerlich an. Und Thorin ihn zurück. Und das einzige, woran Thorin noch denken kann, ist, dass er Kaffee um zwei mag. 

 

 

 

~~~~~~~~~

 

 

Ende.  
Wenn auch ein komisches xD  
Es hat so schön gepasst, irgendwie =^-^= 

 

LG :D

Cheers, Sesil :P


End file.
